The concept of multi-view imaging is known per se in the technical field. Head-mounted camera systems interacting with the physical environment in the sense that different views of the environment are rendered is an explored area of study. For instance combination of a multitude of singular views of a real-time scene, so as to be processed by a processing unit and by which an image of the scene with enhanced visual properties is obtainable, is a well-described technique.